


Yeah, There's Three of Them Now

by Pinkieshy1012



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arguments, Blood and Injury, Dissociative Amnesia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Mistaken Identity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Self-Discovery, Theft, Togami Byakuya is not an asshole, doctor visit, switching between alters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkieshy1012/pseuds/Pinkieshy1012
Summary: Toko and Genocide Jack have a new alter with them! And she has no idea what's going on(Tags will be added as the story progresses.)
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya (one-sided), Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya (one-sided)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90





	1. Who am I? Who are you?

Toko was locked in her room once again by her mothers as the two screamed at each other downstairs, their screaming and yelling as they argued about anything and everything worn on Toko’s ears. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be back at school for once instead of here for spring break, at least her eardrums would be intact and she wouldn’t be huddled in her dark beige blanket. She tried to escape into her mind, but every time her mind would drift, another crash or new yelp could be heard downstairs.

Why did this fight affect her so much? This was far from the first time Toko was a witness to her mothers’ fights and she was often right in the crossfire, this wasn’t that this time. So why was she crying? Why was she damn near praying to be anywhere but here? Oh, she realized, she had gotten a taste of hope and light at Hope’s Peak. Goddamnit! If only she didn’t sign up to go to that school and be put into that VR killing game. She would’ve had dry sheets and a silent throat.

So daydreaming wasn’t working and disassociating isn’t working as well as she hoped; maybe she should switch to Jill? No, too risky. Genocide Jill might go downstairs and yell at their mothers to shut up. That would get them both in infinite loads of trouble. “Wh-what do I do?” Toko cried into her blanket, then she laid unconscious in her bed. If it was from emotional exhaustion or extreme dissociation, she wouldn’t be able to tell. All that she knew was the darkness of her mind as time flew outside of her subconscious.

\-----------------

She woke up to her ball of blankets and sheets, where was she? Home? It seemed like it. She got up from the bed and over to the banged-up mirror on the other side of the room. She looked at herself, her dark magenta hair was disheveled, her glasses were askew and her eyes shined a brilliant dull pink. Was this...was this her? She cupped her own face lightly. This couldn’t be her. She looked so...not herself. Who is her? Who is she? She searched the room for a few moments and found a notebook that had the name ‘Toko Fukawa’ written on the cover. Flipping open the notebook she found more inscriptions of that name everywhere, with the occasional scribbles of someone who alternated between the names Genocide Jack, Jill, and Syo. Were these her names? No that couldn’t be. It just didn’t seem right. She’s not Toko or Genocide Whatever. She was...her.

She spotted the door to the room and hovered her hand over the doorknob, then in a flash, her mind dragged her to the loud nightmare of the night before. The memory was vivid but distant. It seemed to be her only memory. Wait but...that can’t be right. She tried to think back to before last night. Not a thing. Not a single childhood memory, not a single thing. It was as if her mind had been wiped. And for the love of everything she couldn’t remember her own name! If she had a name to begin with. She would figure this out, she had to! It’s her life! That was her last thought before she sneezed.

-

Toko looked around her room, ah so she had just switched. She saw her notebook was open and flipped through to make sure Genocide Jack didn’t do anything, but the book was basically untouched. Toko angrily got out a pen from a nearby cup and wrote on a sticky note. A message for her genocider fiend. She then got out a feather from her pillow and tickled her nose, causing her to sneeze again, switching consciousnesses.

-

Genocide Jack took the reins and recoiled from the sneeze with a laugh. “Wow, my head aches! Like wow, what the fuck didya do today Toko? Hmm?” Jill said to no one before noticing the sticky note before her. ‘What did you do this morning? I know you fronted, what did you do?’ Genocide Jill sighed after reading it. “Toko, I don’t fuck everything up every time I take control. It’s just most of the time! Kyahaha!” She laughed to herself before grabbing a red pen and another sticky note, writing what she spoke. “I didn’t “front” today you mopey shut-in!” She etched in her scrappy handwriting. She put the note on Toko’s oh-so-precious personal journal that Jill wasn’t allowed to see under any circumstances. “Well, that’s that, time to go outside and...I don’t know! Kyahaha!” Jack laughed out before leaving the room.

\-----------------

Toko was the one who walked back into her bedroom, she was in a sour mood because she switched back to herself in the middle of a mall she had never been to before and had to call one of her mothers to pick her up. She grabbed her personal journal and a pen, ready to write out her frustrations about her opposing personality when she spotted Genocide Jack’s response. Overlooking the fact her alter called her a ‘mopey shut-in’, Genocide Jill hadn’t switched earlier that day. That was weird. Jill didn’t make a habit of lying, so she doubted that her alter was being dishonest, so maybe she was just heavily dissociated? Either way, she was tired. Toko laid in her bed and slowly drifted into a nap.

\-----------------

Hours later, she woke up. What, what the heck? It was daytime just a few moments ago! She flew off the bed and paced around the room. What was happening? As she cupped her own face in an attempt to ground herself, she spotted a few sticky notes on the bed, recognizing the handwriting as...her own. No, Toko’s and Genocider Nonsense. She spotted a cup full of pens on the desk and pulled off the cap and grabbed a sticky note and sat down at the table. She could write to those two and figure out what was going on! Brilliant! She gripped the pen and began writing, ‘Hi, where/who are you two? Where am I?’ She put the note on the mirror and stared at the other sticky notes. Kind of hoping that writing would just appear on the paper. Then she looked at the door, maybe they came into this room often? So she stared at the door.

After a few minutes of just staring at a wooden door, She realized that she was being incredibly stupid. How would Toko and Genocide Jack know to come in right now, she had to go and find them! She left the note on the mirror and left the room. The stairs looked so foreign, yet so...familiar. She carefully stepped down the staircase and found her way outside the house. The air was warm with the occasional breeze. It looked beautiful, yet dull at the same time. Her own feelings confusing her, she poked at the flowers, the way they had bloomed was beautiful. However, she could actually see the pollen drift from the flower into the air and eventually, she sneezed.

-

Jill opened her eyes to find herself poking at flowers. What the fuck? She didn’t know Toko liked to do something so...weird. Jack shrugged and went back inside. She went back up the stairs, taking a pouch of crackers with her as dinner. She walked into the room and immediately noticed the lone note on the mirror, Genocider Syo read it to herself out loud; “Hi, where slash who are you two? Where am I? What kind of note is this?! Kyahaha-” Genocider cut off her own laughter with a realization. That first note Toko wrote her. Jack didn’t front this morning and if Toko wrote the note, then she didn’t either. Jack gasped as she realized, they might have a newcomer in their head! Fuck!


	2. Now to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn about our new alter friend and what this means for their time at Hope's Peak.

The next day, Toko and Genocide Jack had been going back and forth with sticky notes for the last hour. They had a new alter. Genocide Jack was ecstatic! A new person in their head? Sweet! Toko, however, was more concerned. What did this mean for their time at Hope’s Peak? What was the new alter like? The two alters came up with a plan. Since the new alter knew how to write, they just wrote her a small questionnaire! Well, Toko wrote it, Jack was just co-conscious and gave her ideas. Soon, the paper was finished, a full page of questions with a reasonable amount of space between each question for the alter’s answers.

Toko placed a pen next to the paper, sitting in her desk chair. She took a deep breath, ready to give her new alter a chance. She picked up a feather and tickled her nose with it. She had already told Genocider to stay inside their head, and if she accidentally fronted, she should just sneeze again. Thankfully though, the first time worked.

-

Her eyes opened and revealed a piece of paper before her. Wasn’t she...wasn’t she just outside? Either way, she read the paper. It explained everything in the first paragraph. She was in her house, in her room. Toko and Genocide Jack had Dissociative Identity Disorder...multiple personalities. All three were the same person. She felt relief in knowing a lot more and saw the questions. She supposed she had to answer them.

‘What do you want to be called?’ She...she didn’t know! She thought of different names, some names she had never heard of came to mind, that freaked her out. But eventually, she came up with a name that sounded really good to her. She wrote down ‘Fuyu’.

‘What do you remember?’ Oh, she knew this one! ‘I remember screaming from downstairs, then waking up in this room.’

‘Have you interacted with anyone?’ ‘No’

‘Would you ever hurt another person?’ What? That’s...an unappealing thought. ‘No, I don’t like the thought of hurting another person’

‘What is the color of your eyes?’ ‘Pink’

‘Does your tongue look weird?’ Okay, what are these questions? ‘I don’t think so.’

‘Do you stutter?’ Upon reading this, Fuyu was curious too, she hadn’t actually spoken yet. She opened her mouth and said, “My name is Fuyu Fukawa? Toko and Jill’s third alter.” Her voice was dove-like and sweet. It sounded like the flowers she touched outside. So, she wrote down ‘No, but my voice is kind of quiet.’

‘Finally, what do you think of the guy on the first page of the red notebook inside this desk?’ It took Fuyu a moment to process the instructions. She pulled out the desk drawer and found the red notebook and flipped to the first page. What greeted her was a picture of a blonde man with blue eyes behind white glasses, he was wearing a suit with some kind of green tie. For some reason, her face heated up and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was beautiful. She felt nervous just thinking about him. She picked up the pen and wrote, ‘I like him. He looks pretty.’

She put down the pen and picked up the picture of the guy. She felt her heart flutter and her soul glow. If just looking at him made her feel this wholesome, then what is her history with this guy? Are Toko and Jill dating him? Fuyu’s internal questions were cut off by a whiff of dust coming from her putting down the picture and her sneezing.

-

Toko awoke on the desk and quickly remembered why she was there. She moved the notebook and saw the questionnaire, with handwriting that definitely wasn’t hers or Genocider Syo’s. Toko smiled and she read the answers. Fuyu huh? And she had pink eyes, a quiet voice with no stutter, and she...liked Byakuya too. Toko shrieked internally out of glee, she was starting to like this Fuyu! And she came around only two days ago! Toko looked to her calendar, she had three more days until school started up again. Wait, how was she going to explain this to her classmates? If she switched in the middle of class, the rest of those idiots would certainly notice! Not even mentioning that Master would notice much faster than that gaggle of boneheads.

A thought came to Toko, Fuyu sounded much more pleasant to be around compared to herself and Genocider. Maybe, just maybe, Fuyu just increased their chances of having a romantic, loving relationship with Byakuya! Now that thought made Toko incredibly happy, she almost shrieked externally. She grabbed a sticky note, about to write a note to Genocide Jill when her phone vibrated. She had gotten a message from her classmate’s group chat. Toko personally didn’t care about the chat, neither did Jack, but then it dawned on her that Fuyu may not know about it and might answer the chat. Toko silenced her phone and found a hiding spot under her bed and placed the electronic there. She continued with her note to Genocider, adding the part about their phone, and then put the note on her desk lamp.

\-----------------

The next day, Toko convinced one of her mothers to take her to the doctor who diagnosed her with Dissociative Identity Disorder. She switched to Fuyu mid-session and she was officially a new alter. Unfortunately, this meant that Hope’s Peak Academy would have to informed. The psychiatrist contacted the principal of the school and Toko got to answer questions and soon Toko was told to leave the room for the two adults to discuss.

So now Toko was stuck in the waiting room, only accompanied by her slightly kinder mother, another woman she didn’t recognize, a very shifty-looking guy, and a boy around her age playing on his phone aggressively. Splendid. Toko was about to take out her phone and play some random mobile game she had when her mother whispered to her, “So there’s three of you now?” Her mother said, sounding obviously exasperated. Toko only nodded, “Yeah.” “Does she have some new name?” Her mother asked. Toko nodded again, “Yeah, she wants to be called Fuyu.” Her mother nodded, saying something under her breath, something rhyming with ‘daisy girl’, but Toko knew that wasn’t what she said.

Soon enough, Toko was called back to the room, now face-to-face with her psychiatrist. “I just left the call with your principal, and you are still going to attend class.” Toko nodded, glad that she wouldn’t have to go looking for a new school, which would further annoy both of her mothers. The doctor handed Toko a packet of papers that had the words ‘Dissociative Identity Disorder’ in big, bold letters on the front and then Toko was dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already attached to Fuyu, oh no-


	3. Now We Have to Keep Track of the New One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyu goes to Hope's Peak :)  
> But she has to pretend to be Toko...and doesn't do a good job :(

The days leading up to Toko’s return to Hope’s Peak came and went. Now she found herself in front of the academy, she was sweating even though it wasn’t that warm out. She knew she had to calm down, stress would only bring her fears to life. The last thing she needs is for her to switch and take the chance between Genocide Jack ruining everything or Fuyu being really confused and potentially getting all three of them in trouble. So, Toko took a deep breath and walked into the building. She made a beeline to her classroom, upon walking into the room, she saw her early bird classmates; Kiyotaka, Aoi, Sayaka, Sakura, and Makoto. 

The five classmates were talking amongst each other about their spring break as Toko quickly sat down at her desk located at the back of the room. “Hey, Toko!” Makoto said to Toko, causing her to jump from surprise, “How was your spring break?” He asked in his youthful voice. Toko bit her nail, “I-It was f-fine, I guess.” Toko said looking to the side. Makoto nodded, “Well, that’s good!” “Yeah!” Aoi chimed in. “Didya do anything cool? Like, I went to Disneyland!” Toko was about to make a remark when Junko burst into the room with Mukuro by her side. “What’s up, my bitches?!” Junko called to her classmates. Kiyotaka immediately got us from his desk, “Mind your language, Junko! You are in a school environment, please do not swear!”

Makoto and Aoi left Toko alone to interact with the ball of energy named Junko. Toko sighed from relief and pulled out a sticky note and began writing, just in case. ‘Fuyu, you are in class. Don’t panic, just write down the notes on the board into your notebook.’ Then the bell rang and at that moment the teacher walked into the room, soon other classmates crowded into the room. And...there he was. Byakuya walked into the classroom and sat in the desk in front of Toko, as it was the remaining seat. But, Toko liked to think that he wanted to sit in front of her.

Once the bell rang again, everyone was in the classroom and the teacher stood in front of the rows of desks. “Welcome back everyone! Okay, we’re going to jump right back into our classwork. Please, take out your history textbook and flip to page 460.” Everyone got out the textbook...except for Yasuhiro who said he left his textbook at home and had to look at Leon’s book. Toko realized that she hadn’t used the book in a long time, not counting her time off due to the break. A small amount of dust came from the book as Toko opened it. Suddenly, she felt the urge to sneeze.

Toko flipped to the page and held the bridge of her nose, trying to not sneeze. Attempting to be as quiet as possible was proving incredibly difficult as Toko’s nose stung. Soon, Toko finally released a quiet sneeze and her world turned black.

-

Fuyu woke up to the sound of an unknown voice, on an unknown surface, and in an unknown area. She lifted her head and saw that she was in a room with sixteen people she didn’t know. She spotted the familiar handwriting that belonged to Toko. She read that she was in class...so she was in school? Education! She’s learning things! Fuyu leaned forward and listened to the teacher. The teacher was talking about a passage in the textbook under her elbows, so Fuyu grabbed the textbook and listened. Every time the teacher would talk about a new point Fuyu would subconsciously nod, even with trivial points.

Soon the bell rang again and now it was passing period. Fuyu finally got the chance to get a good look at her classmates. The girl with a red jacket and a ponytail was really cute, the guy with the bushy hair was kinda loud, and finally, she looked in front of her and saw the guy Toko had wanted her to see on the sheet of questions. He was looking at his phone but her face reddened anyway. He was really pretty, she knew handsome would’ve been the right word, but pretty seemed more fitting. She didn’t like staring at him because it felt kinda...weird to stare. With the teacher, she was expected to listen to them, but with this guy, he seemed he didn’t seem like he wanted to be stared at.

“Hey Toko, do you wanna hang out with me and Sakura?” The cute tanned girl with a ponytail asked her out of nowhere, startling Fuyu. So everyone here was used to talking to Toko? Alright, she could deal with this. “Chihiro is coming along with us if that’s okay.” Aoi added, Fuyu finally gathered her words, “Uhm, sure. That sounds...nice.” The girl looked shocked at her response, “That’s the most positive response I’ve ever gotten from you, Toko! Alright!” She grabbed Fuyu’s hand, “Let’s go!” And the cute girl dragged her out of the class.

Soon they arrived at the gym, there were other people in there, but they were few and far between and Fuyu saw the cuter girl wave to ‘Sakura’ and ‘Chihiro’ who were sitting on the front bleachers. “Oh, hey, Toko. I didn’t know you would actually come.” The shorter one said to Fuyu, who smiled. “Well...I’m here now?” Was the response she could come up with. The bigger one looked at her weird, “Are you feeling alright, Toko?” Fuyu bit her nail, should she...should she tell them that she’s not Toko? “Oh, I just noticed! Are you wearing contacts? Your irises are pink!” Fuyu was starting to stammer, she couldn’t get a response together! She cleared her throat, “I’m...y-yeah. That’s it.” “Oh, I didn’t even notice that!” The smaller one said, “Thanks for pointing it out, Aoi.” The ponytail-wearing girl smiled, “Well, I just have a good eye for color!”

Okay yeah, she couldn’t do this. Apparently she didn’t act anything like Toko, she’ll have to tell them. Fuyu took a deep breath, “I have to tell you all something.” This got the attention of all three of them, all of them had confused facial expressions. “I’m not-” Suddenly, a fiberglass panel fell from the ceiling. Upon looking up, Fuyu could see a guy in the ceiling, he had white hair and a green jacket...weird. But, thanks to the tile falling, dust and fiberglass particles got into the air, causing Fuyu to sneeze.

-

Genocide Jack took a look around the gym, why was Toko in this dump, gym class ended with the last term! She saw Aoi, Chihiro, and Sakura. “Hey, sluts! What’s up?!” Jack exclaimed to her classmates. All three of them sighed. “Toko was about to tell us something, can you like, switch back to her or something?” Aoi said and Jack laughed at this, “It could’ve been that important if it was something she wanted to tell you three! Kyahaha!” Jill laughed out, but then Chihiro spoke up. “Wait, Toko was wearing pink contacts, what happened to them?” Sakura and Aoi looked to each other in agreement, “Yeah, what happened to them, Genocider Syo?” Sakura stated.

Syo waved her hand at them, “I don’t know what y’all are on about! Toko doesn’t own any contacts! If she did, we wouldn’t have to wear these milk-bottle glasses! Kyahah-” Jill slightly cut off her laugh, oh shit, Fuyu had pink eyes. Did Fuyu front and have to pretend to be Toko? Ah shit. “You cut yourself off, what’s up?” Aoi asked, and Jack pointed her world-renowned scissors at her, “None of your beeswax, you Mega Milk Bimbo!”

That did the trick of turning the conversation around, Aoi looked offended and Sakura was scolding her for calling Aoi something so ‘unpleasant’. Soon the bell rang and all four of them walked back to their collective classroom. Genocide Jill immediately sat in the desk behind Byakuya, face lighting up in pink due to being so close to him. In a few moments, everyone was back in the classroom and another round of lessons Genocide Jack couldn’t give two shits about continued.

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


Soon, the school day was done and Genocide Jack followed Byakuya to the library, watching him from the bookshelf. She couldn’t tell what he was reading but everything he did was interesting! After all, her beloved would never do something boring. She almost cackled in her usual way but stopped herself from disturbing the silence. Suddenly, her disturbed mind brought up the events of earlier, Fuyu fronted and wasn’t found out. Kinda cool, considering that was an unthinkable scenario for Genocider. Genocide Jack was way too...volatile to go under the radar. In fact, the only way she hasn’t been found out by the police yet is because she switches to Toko, who runs away from any of Jack’s crime scenes and gets honestly afraid, deterring anyone from thinking that such a scared little girl could possibly be a cold-blooded killer.

Genocide Jill snapped back to reality thanks to the sound of her Master clapping his book shut and pushing in his chair after he stood up, Jill sighed, he’s such a gentleman. He passed Jill and she followed him, sneakily, but not actually sneakily. She liked to think she was sneaky, okay? She followed him but soon saw him enter his room, and lock the door after himself. Damn it! Jill started going to her own room, then she sneezed.

-

Toko snapped her head up, looking around the hallway, wasn’t she just...oh right, DID. She sighed and walked to the library. She was slightly disappointed upon seeing the empty room, Master must’ve already gone back to his room. She picked up ‘Those Who Dream, Momoyo’s Throat’ and started making her way back to her room, only to be interrupted by a certain programmer who recently started wearing shorts. “Hey, Toko.” He said in his stupid, small voice. “W-what do y-you want?” Toko quickly asked, just wanting to go back to her room. “Uhm, I was just curious, what were you going to say earlier?” Chihiro asked meekly.

“What d-do you mean?” Toko didn’t remember saying a thing to the former crossdresser. He wrung his hands together, “Uh you were going to say something...you know, before you turned into Genocide Jack...in the gym?” Toko ground her teeth, “I was n-never in the gym, wh-what are you even t-talking about?” When Chihiro started looking just as confused as Toko felt, she pushed past him and fled to her room, closing the door behind her and proceeded to lock it.

Toko flopped down onto her bed, back-first. Wait, did...did Fuyu front? When she switched in the middle of class she assumed she had switched with Genocide Jill, but it was unlikely that Chihiro would willingly talk to Genocider in the gym. Toko got out her trusty note pad and wrote a question for Fuyu on it. She placed the note on her nightstand, next to her library book and used the end of her braid to tickle her nose and sneeze. Then her consciousness went dark.

-

Fuyu opened her eyes and saw herself in a strange room. Darn it, where was she this time? She saw a sticky note with her name on it, Toko’s handwriting on it, and she picked it up. ‘Fuyu, did you front today during class??’ Was she not supposed to do that? Whoops. She grabbed another sticky note and wrote her response; ‘Yes. Aoi and two of our classmates wanted us to hang out with them and we went to the gym. I was about to tell them that I wasn’t you but then I switched.’ Fuyu’s handwriting was small and could easily fit the whole explanation onto the sticky note. She placed the note right next to Toko’s initial message and she sat on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Fuyu thought back to Aoi and the blonde man in her class. Did she have a...crush on them? Yes, she thought that they were attractive, definitely, but she didn’t know if she wanted romance from them. She hasn’t even spoken to the blonde guy yet! But she had a feeling that Toko and Jack had different feelings for him, considering the fact that there was a class photo on the bedroom wall and the blonde guy had a pink heart markered around his face and a red heart markered around his…

Anyway, Fuyu picked up the book that was next to Toko’s note and opened the first page. It...seemed interesting. Maybe she’ll read her first book here! Fuyu smiled and got more comfortable in her bed, putting the pink blanket over her legs and began reading her night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really vibing with this fic so far! I'm liking how it's turning out and I hope you all are liking it too! :D


	4. New Day, New Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyu is found to be very different compared to Genocide Jack and Toko.

Toko was the alter to wake up that morning, she awoke to the book she picked up last night on her chest, weird, considering that she couldn’t recall reading it...oh, then Fuyu must’ve been reading it. She adjusted her glasses that she apparently slept with and saw her nightstand, and said nightstand had a new note next to it. Toko leaped out her bed to read it, only to trip over some of the books in her room. She got up, recovered from the fall, and then picked up the new sticky note. Well, that explains everything, the two Fuyu was talking about was likely Chihiro and Aoi’s appointed ‘best friend’. Argh, just thinking of those two words together makes her shutter.

Toko entered her bathroom to brush her teeth and change into new clothes. Upon opening the door, she sneezed. And the day literally just began...

-

Fuyu opened her eyes, so she already switched? Wow. She could tell that she was wearing new clothes and her teeth were lightly brushed, but she felt dirty. With a sigh, she entered her bathroom and turned on the shower. She left the bathroom to let the water heat up and grabbed a new set of clothes. She went back into the shower room, stripped out of her clothes, and stepped into the warm shower. Fuyu personally didn’t like the uniforms in this school, the brown color with the long skirt made her feel...boring. She wanted to wear a wool sweater with a skirt that ends at her fingertips, socks that go to her knees, and shoes with high heels. Oh! And she wanted to put her hair down, maybe curl it and dye it brown!

She smiled at her idea of herself but then looked down at her long, braided purplish hair and her school uniform in the bathroom mirror and her fantasy fell apart. She shared a body, so she shouldn’t be selfish like that. After a few minutes, Fuyu stepped out of the shower and dried her body, she still felt dirty though. Fuyu got their hairbrush and took out her braids and began brushing her hair, a towel wrapped around her body. She proceeded to wash her face and spotted an eyeshadow palette on the countertop. She grabbed the palette and saw the colors provided; pink, orange, red, purple, blue, and green. She’s never seen herself wear eyeshadow before, so...why not try it on?

Fuyu got dressed and then proceeded to try to apply the eyeshadow she found. She chose the purple eyeshadow and used a brush to apply it. She only put it right above her eyelashes and blended it upwards. Once she did this on both sides, she put down the brush and looked at herself in the mirror. Once satisfied with the way she looked she grabbed a bag that seemed like their school bag. Suddenly, she felt scared. She didn’t really know where her classroom is, she didn’t really know where she was now that she was thinking about it.

She dropped the bag and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath, trying not to cry. She felt so confused. She isn’t at home, she can’t do this. How...how did they switch? She tried to remember how she switched before. Did she switch by sneezing? That’s weird, but...alright. Sneezing’s easy. Fuyu walked to the bathroom, grabbed a dry, unused towel, put her nose into it, and deeply inhaled. When she removed the towel, she sneezed.

-

Genocide Jill snapped up, she looked in the mirror and gasped dramatically. “Nice make-up, Fuyu! Ha, Toko would never take the time to accessorize our face like this!” Jack smiled, her sharp teeth and her red tongue were still visible. Wait, her nose still hurts. She sneezed again.

-

Toko stood up, her head aching, as she rubbed her forehead, she looked in the mirror. She...she almost looked pretty. The purple eyeshadow looked good and...did someone give them a shower? And wash their face?! Toko laughed in amazement, Genocider would never do this, she didn’t care about hygiene and always said it was Toko’s job. But, Toko was...apprehensive when it came to showers and bathing in general.

Toko picked up her school bag and left her room feeling confident for the first time in years. She raced her way to her classroom, afraid that she may be late. She ran into the room by the time the bell rang. She sat in the remaining seat, a desk near the entrance. Toko put down her bag next to her chair and exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She was sitting behind Sayaka when the pop star turned around.

“Made it here just in time!” Sayaka said in her sappy, happy voice. Toko dry laughed, “Yeah, wh-whatever.” Toko responded and then got out her notebook. Sayaka stared a Toko for a moment and then gasped lightly. “Is that the eyeshadow I got you for Christmas?” Toko looked up...it was, wasn’t it? She couldn’t blame Fuyu, she wasn’t around when she got it and probably doesn’t even know who Sayaka is.

“Uhm, yeah. I-I wanted to...try something d-different.” Toko replied quietly. Sayaka’s face lit up with her blindingly stupid smile. “Well, it looks good! Hey, Junko!” Oh no. “Yeah, Sista?” Junko responded from across the room. Toko wanted to melt into the floor. “Toko’s wearing that make-up I got her during Christmas!” Sayaka exclaimed to basically the whole class, Toko hid her face in her elbows. “Ooh! Lemme see it, Toko!” Junko responded and walked over to Toko’s desk. Aoi and Makoto followed her like the sheep they are.

“No,” Toko responded, her voice muffled due to hiding her face. “Aw, come on! I bet it isn’t bad!” Aoi said, making Toko exhale harshly and she lifted her head. “It looks pretty cool, Toko!” Makoto responded in his stupid, dumb voice of his. “Yeah!” Aoi said in agreement. Junko pouted, “Eh, it looks better than what I was expecting.” Gee, thanks Junko.

The three intruders of Toko’s space went back to their desks upon seeing the teacher walk in and begin their class lesson. Soon, the passing period came at the end of the boring lesson. Toko got out her phone from her bag and walked to the cafeteria. She wanted some tea and she wanted a chance to see Byakuya. She got the tea from Kirumi and began walking to the library. She still felt rather confident, her eyeshadow was still on, undisturbed, and she still smelled nice. She entered the library to see that Byakuya wasn’t there. Maybe he’ll come by later then. She put her tea down and grabbed a random book from a nearby shelf, she sat down and began reading. The slight hum from the desk light and the utter silence behind it was incredibly comforting as she imagined the story she was reading unfold in her mind. She had to have been sitting there for at least twenty minutes in serenity. Unfortunately, halfway through the book, Toko accidentally drifted to sleep.

-

Genocide Jack woke up and found herself in an...odd situation. She was in the library with a cup of tea near her hand and some boring book in front of her. Jill groaned and snapped the book shut and took the teabag out of the cup and ate it. She went to the cafeteria to go to the kitchen and she poured the tea into the sink. Genocider Syo sighed, where was her beloved? He wasn’t in the library and not in this crusty cafeteria, maybe he’s outside? Worth a shot! Genocider dashed to the bottom floor and looked outside the windows. After a few minutes of looking through windows and odd stares from random classmates, she found him! The angel of a man was sitting at a table all by his lonesome, drinking coffee, and reading some book with no picture at the front.

Genocide Jill ran through the door and stopped right in front of her white knight. “Hiya, Master!” Genocider picked up the ends of her skirt and did a curtsy. Byakuya rolled his eyes, “Is it not possible for you to leave me alone for a moment?” Oh my god his voice. His voice alone made Genocide Jack weak in the knees. “Nope! This is true love, Master! I can’t leave you alone to be swiped off your feet by some stupid broad! Kyahaha!” Genocider cackled, she thought she had made this clear to her knight in shining armor. She wouldn’t be able to live if Byakuya was taken by some gold-digging bitch!

He adjusted his porcelain-like glasses, “Is that really the reason why you blinding follow my every move? Please, your worries are something akin to a high school sitcom.” Genocider giggled, “Ah! Don’t worry, Master! I know that my worries are irrational! After all, you would never leave little ol’ me for a cheap hoe!” Genocide Jack laughed again before Byakuya interrupted, “Are you quite done yet? I would like some time to myself before we return to class.” Genocider giggled again, “Yep yep, I’ll see you later my-” Genocider was cut off by sneeze, likely set off by the blossoming pollen.

-

Fuyu looked up from the stone ground to see that she was outside. The sun was very bright and it stung her eyes. Fuyu was cut off from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. She looked to the source of the sound and saw that she was in front of that one blonde guy. “Toko, please go away, I just want time to myself.” The man said and Fuyu looked around herself for a moment. Oh, he was talking to her. Her lack of response must’ve seemed odd to the glasses-wearing man and he looked up from his book. “Toko, are you listening-” He had cut himself off upon looking at Fuyu’s eyes. Fuyu shifted awkwardly.

“I don’t think your eyes were a bright shade of pink before.” He pointed out, Fuyu finally managed to find her words; “I’m sorry but I’m...not Toko. I will leave now. I am so sorry for wasting your time.” Fuyu said and started to walk away. “Wait for a moment.” The blonde guy called to her and Fuyu’s head turned back to him. “If you aren’t Toko, who are you then?” He said when the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Guess who finally got motivation? >:3  
> I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I wanted something to go off of when I write the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and I'll try to update this soon :)


	5. Things Are Going Well! ...I Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyu talks to people and Genocide Jack is being Genocide Jack...

Fuyu jumped at the sound of the bell, which means they have to go to class right? “Look at me.” The blonde man said and Fuyu listened and she recoiled upon seeing the same guy towering over her by almost a foot in height. “I was not aware that there were more alternate consciousnesses inside your head. Who are you?” He asked, basically staring into Fuyu’s soul. Fuyu cleared her throat and corrected her posture. “I’m Fuyu! It’s nice to finally meet you...uh, sir.” Fuyu said and reached out her hand towards the blonde man, he stared at her for a moment, his face showing an emotion similar to confusion or something alike.

“Name’s Byakuya.” He said and shook Fuyu’s hand. After he withdrew his hand, Byakuya asked; “You really don’t know who I am?” Fuyu thought for a moment and shook her head, “I have only seen you through Toko and Jill’s pictures.” Byakuya’s eyes slightly widened, “They have pictures of me? I guess that is not too surprising.” He said and then adjusted his glasses, “You seem to be much less...irritable compared to your counterparts.”

Byakuya walked past her, “Follow me, unless you have directions to our classroom.” Fuyu quickly followed him, “I have no idea where I am.” Fuyu admitted, “Does Toko work here or something?” The two continued down the hall, “In a way,” Byakuya replied, “This is Hope’s Peak Academy, our school. To most of the students here, this place seems more like a workplace instead of an educational institute.” Byakuya smirked to himself, “I am not part of that populace however, this school has the smallest workload compared to the previous schools I have attended.” 

Fuyu dry laughed, was he always this...pretentious? Would that be the right word for him? The two walked into class and a few seconds later the bell rang. Byakuya spoke in a hushed way to Fuyu saying, “Just pick any free seat.” And then he walked away and quickly sat in front of the window. Find a seat, okay. That sounds easy. Fuyu picked a seat near the middle of the class. She was next to the Aoi girl and some girl with short, black hair. An adult walked into the room, and Fuyu recognized her from earlier.

Aoi tapped on Fuyu’s shoulder and she turned around to face the blue-eyed girl. “Hey Toko, can...I borrow a pencil? I left mine in my locker.” She said, her voice was slightly apprehensive, as if expecting a bad reply. Fuyu would never have a bad reply to a simple request though. Fuyu smiled, “Sure!” And handed Aoi a pencil. Aoi looked confused then her face lit up, “Thanks, Toko!” Fuyu felt her face warm from Aoi’s happiness. “No problem.”

\-----------------

Soon, the class disbanded for lunch and as Fuyu was rummaging through her backpack to make room for her books and papers. She let out the sneeze she had been keeping in her sinuses for minutes now, and her world went dark once more.

-

Toko is the alter that fronted in Fuyu’s place. She looked down at her arms, was she organizing her backpack? That’s stupid! Why organize a bookbag when you can just shove every paper and book in there without thought. That’s exactly what Toko did and she started to dash out the door. “Wait.” Toko halted when she heard a majestic voice from behind her. She turned around and saw her soulmate there. And he was looking into her eyes!

“Y-yes, Master? Did y-you n-n-need me for something?” Toko giggled to herself and Byakuya sighed, “No, but I want to talk to you about something, follow me.” Toko’s face lit up, “Y-yes, Master! L-lead the way!” Byakuya pushed past her and she followed enthusiastically. What did he want to talk to her about? Was he going to confess to her?! Oh, she hopes so!

Byakuya led her to the library and sat at an empty desk, Toko stood next to him. He stared at her before saying, “What can you tell me about Fuyu?” Toko was taken aback by the question. How did he...when did...how did he know who Fuyu was? “What?” Byakuya sighed, “Don’t play dumb, I met her during today’s passing period. How long have you been concealing her with Genocide Jack?”

Toko shook her head, “Master, I haven’t b-been concealing her, s-she’s new! I don’t k-know much about her either. All I know i-is that she appeared d-during spring break!” Toko explained and Byakuya looked around, there were other people in the library. “I suggest you keep your voice down,” Byakuya advised. Toko dejectedly nodded. Byakuya adjusted his glasses. “I recommend you give Fuyu some kind of directory about Hope’s Peak. I had to direct her to our class like some kind of tour guide. Don’t let that happen again.”

Byakuya stood up and Toko gasped, “W-was she un-unpleasant?! I-I’ll repress her if she was being a b-b-bitch.” Toko stated, she knew that Genocider and herself were unpleasant, but at least they weren’t witches! Byakuya shook his head, “Rather the contrary, but anyone who is clueless can become grating on the ears after a while.”

Toko exhaled in relief as Byakuya left the library, knowing him, he was likely getting coffee for lunch. So her initial hypothesis was right! Byakuya does tolerate Fuyu! She shrieked to herself, feeling genuine hope for her and Byakuya’s relationship. Well, she always had hope for their relationship, but she could practically taste the future romance! Toko practically skipped back to her room, she felt so inspired! She should write a book about this!

On her way to her room, Toko didn’t realize that two of the students from Class 77 were tossing a football back and forth in the halls. And with her horrible luck, the one second she was in the way of the two, she was hit in the face with a football. She guessed that the book idea would have to wait.

-

“Hey, you okay there, Toko?” “Oh god, Akane, what if I killed her?!” “I don’t think you can kill someone with a football, dude.” That was what Genocide Jill heard as she woke up. Ah, so Toko was hit by a ball, huh? Genocider guessed that Toko wanted some practice with balls before she experienced the real thing. “Kyahaha!” Genocide Jack laughed at her internal joke and at the people standing over. Speaking of which, Genocide Jill flung herself upright. “Aw, don’t worry about little, tiny me! I always bounce back! Kyahaha!” She exclaimed before dashing down the hallway.

Genocide Jack reached the cafeteria and snatched an apple from a fruit basket and ran off once more. “Hey, you need to pay for that!” Genocider heard from behind her, but she only laughed harder. Did those people really think yelling at her would make her stop? They didn’t even try to chase her! She slowed her pace when she got to her classroom. She chose the seat behind where Byakuya normally sits and bit into the apple. Her abnormally sharp teeth left deep teeth marks in the fruit, upon seeing this, Genocide Jill touched her sharp teeth with her thumb. Ouch, she looked at her thumb afterwards and found that she was now bleeding.

Genocider Sho licked up her own blood, feeling oddly satisfied with herself. She really was built to be a killer! She laughed to herself and a thought crossed her mind. Miss Morose is hemophobic...such a fancy word for losers scared of blood! But the real question she has is, what about the newborn, Miss Pinkie Pie? Genocider looked around the classroom to make sure nobody was watching and bit into her own hand. It hurt and it bled, but now she can test out her little query. Genocider picked up the end of her braid and tickled her nose, making herself sneeze.

-

Fuyu woke up and...her thumb felt weird. She wasn’t used to existing yet, but maybe something was wrong - is that...is that blood?! Fuyu looked at her thumb and saw the crimson almost running down her thumb with significant teeth marks the source. What did she do? Was she attacked? What does she do? As she was internally freaking out, the bell rang. She decided that she should just hide the injury until Toko or Jill fronts.

People started to come into the classroom and soon she recognized Byakuya, who sat in the chair in front of her. Maybe he could help her? Fuyu nervously tapped Byakuya on the shoulder with the opposite hand and he turned around, “What?” He said sternly, but his face softened ever so slightly upon seeing that it was Fuyu who tapped on his shoulder. “I got hurt, uh, somehow,” Fuyu stated, slowly showing him her thumb. His annoyed look turned into confusion. “What on Earth happened to your thumb?” Byakuya asked and Fuyu’s eyes widened, her panic finally showing itself on her face. “I don’t know…”  
  


Byakuya looked around the room for a second. “Raise your hand and ask to go to the nurse’s office or something.” He said and then opened a book. Fuyu whispered back, “Who do I ask?” She questioned, her distress showing in her voice. “Ask the teacher.” Byakuya replied and Fuyu nodded, “Teacher!” She called raising her hand without the mysterious injury. The teacher turned to Fuyu. “Yes, Toko?” “Can I go to the nurse’s office, my hand is bleeding.”

Literally everyone in the class, except for Byakuya, looked at Fuyu with a confused look. “Toko, you are hemophobic, are you not?” A gothic-styled classmate asked, “Yeah, aren’t you scared of blood?” A blue-haired, blue-eyed classmate interjected as well. Everyone’s questions almost scared Fuyu, but she managed to come up with an excuse. “I-I’m learning to get over it!”

A few students seemed satisfied with that response, but two students, in particular, stayed curious. “That is a very strong thing for you to do, Toko.” A light purple-haired classmate stated. Fuyu just stared at her for a few moments, she was incredibly beautiful - not now Fuyu! “Yeah, Toko! That’s great!” Aoi said and Fuyu had a sheepish smile on her face. The teacher cleared their throat. “Go ahead, Toko.” Fuyu snapped her attention back to the teacher and then darted out of her seat and out into the hallway.

She briskly walked down the hallway. The nurse’s office shouldn’t be too hard to find, right? She continued down the halls and stopped upon seeing a sign that said ‘School Nurse’ and she felt at ease. She entered the office and saw a girl, who she assumed was the nurse based on her attire, on the floor in a very...compromising position. She felt her face heat up and figured that this was a bad time but...she had an injury and she needed it treated.

“Um, hello?” Fuyu called to the nurse and the poor woman jumped in shock. “O-oh! I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t s-see you!” The purple-haired nurse, with a small nameplate pinned to her chest that said ‘Nurse Tsumiki’, apologized profusely. Fuyu gestured for the nurse to calm down, “Don’t worry about it! Are you okay though?” Fuyu asked as she did look like she genuinely fell down. “Um yes, I’m a-alright - oh! Your hand!” The nurse said and then dashed forward and grabbed Fuyu’s wrist, inspecting the wound.

“W-what happened?” Nurse Tsumiki asked as she dragged Fuyu toward the sink. “I’m not really sure…” The nurse put her thumb under the warm water, listening to Fuyu as she did so. “Oh, you’re the s-student with Dissociative Identity Disorder, r-right? S-sorry! Even s-someone like m-me overhears g-gossip sometimes.” The nurse said as she continued to clean off the blood. “It’s okay, you’re right! I...I am that student.” Fuyu said, looking down at the floor.

The nurse wrapped up Fuyu’s thumb with a clean bandage and then Nurse Tsumiki got out a clipboard with some kind of check-in sheet on it. “I have to write down that you were h-here today, w-what’s your name?” Fuyu thought for a moment, this is the perfect opportunity to claim her name and get her new name out there, but it would likely confuse the nurse and the school faculty members. “Uhm…” She vocalized as she thought, she had to make a decision now.

“My name’s...Toko...Toko Fukawa. I guess.” Fuyu said, looking down at the door, feeling lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh yeah peeps, I'm getting back into this story after abandoning it for two months! :D  
> By the way, I'm just going to throw this in here; but in this story, Fuyu is pansexual. Everyone's cute, everyone's hot, and our babie is confused :^
> 
> EDIT: I'm thinking about starting an upload schedule because updating this every day is what drove me to ignore it before. So, here's the tea sisters, I'm going to update every Monday and Friday. Sunday and Saturday are wildcards (who knows what's going to happen on those days)
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading. I hope you have a good day and please wash those hands-


	6. I Promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people know about Fuyu and all three of them feel the impact.

It was finally the end of the school day and Toko was exhausted. She had been switching back and forth all day between her two alters and she started getting a headache hours ago. Toko was packing up her papers, accidentally bumping her thumb onto a hefty book. She grabbed her thumb in reaction to the abrupt pain. She didn’t even know how her hand got injured, but she couldn’t look under her bandages due to her annoying fear of blood.

She slung her backpack onto her back and started to leave the dimly lit classroom when someone grabbed her right sleeve. She spun around in surprise, even more surprised to see Kyoko standing in front of her. “Toko, we need to talk.” The detective said, putting Toko on edge. “W-what? D-did I do something wrong?” Kyoko cupped her chin in thought, “No, I only have a question.” Toko shrank back, “T-t-that’s just some kind of code for I’m about to be s-suspended. Isn’t it?” Toko didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment, she just wanted to go back to her dorm room.

“No, you are not going to be suspended, I don’t even have the authority to do that and you know that,” Kyoko stated, and Toko looked to the side, still apprehensive. “I just want to ask you if you remember our conversation from earlier. Granted, it was just a brief comment on my part, but I want to know if you remember what I said.”

Why would Toko ever willingly talk to this creepy woman? Since Kyoko thinks she was talking to Toko...maybe she was talking to Fuyu? Even though that was very likely she tried to remember anyway. She came up blank. “Well?” Kyoko said, likely growing impatient with the wiry author. “U-uh, y-yes. Of course I do. You told me…” Toko tried to pick some topic that made sense and prayed to Byakuya that she was right. “Y-you told me to…be l-less miserable. R-r-right?” She was completely guessing and by the look on Kyoko’s face, she was wrong. “No, I commented on your hemophobia. Remember?”

Toko shrieked internally, she did not want to be interrogated right now. “I-I need to go,” Toko said and then briskly walked out the door...at least she tried to. Kyoko made her stop in her tracks with a sentence, “The principal told me you have a new alter.” Toko froze and then whirled around. “I-I know I have a n-new alter. Is that what you wanted to hear? D-did you want me to admit it to you? What goes on in my head is m-my business, n-not yours!” Toko said and then ran away, running towards her dorm room, leaving Kyoko in the dust.

\-----------------

Genocide Jack fronted in her dorm room, she was laying her head on a piece of paper - scratch that - a packet of papers. Upon reading through them the killer concluded that Toko was writing a new book! How delightful! Yet how insufferably boring! Genocider sighed and threw Toko’s ink pen across the room. She was so bored! What is there for a little Jill to do in the big, bad world? Genocider Syo got an idea, tax fraud! Wait...she doesn’t file taxes. Okay then, stalking it is! She cackled to herself and then left her cumbersome room. 

She sped to the library, pushing over the strawberry blonde thot from the younger class on her way over there. When she got to the library, she went in all sneaky-like and spotted him! Ah, he was beautiful and handsome. She would kill him if she didn’t care. She had all the motive to! And he was alone. “Genocide Jack, I would like more time to myself,” Byakuya said in his cool, calm voice. Genocider exhaled dramatically, “But, Master! You always want to be by yourself. Don’t you have time for your future wife?”

Byakuya shuttered at her words. “First of all, stop calling me that name, I don’t own you. Second, you will never be my wife, so stop fantasizing the impossible.” Genocide Jill cupped her face, “But Master! We have so much chemistry! It’s not impossible, I’m sure of it!” Byakuya adjusted his glasses and sighed, “Genocider Syo, if you insist on being in my presence, be quiet. Either that or switch to a more quiet alter.”

“Ah! Master, I didn’t know you knew about Pinkie Pie! Oh, you are always there for us!” Genocide Jack said and Byakuya’s face shifted in slight confusion. “Pinkie...Pie? You mean Fuyu?” Him saying that only made the fire in Jack’s heart burn brighter. “Oh, my Satan! You even know her name! That’s so romantic!” Byakuya sighed, officially done with Genocide Jill’s energetic personality. “Either shut up, switch, or leave.” “Okay, okay Master! I’ll be quieter than a mouse!”

Genocide Jack kept good on her promise for only six minutes. Only staring at her crush from a bookshelf. But then, she knocked into the shelf, sending one loose book out of the shelf, landing on Genocider Sho’s head. “Nice going, you dunce, leave.” Genocide Jack picked up the book, “Alright Master, I’ll go as far away as you want...just kidding! I’ll just listen to your breathing from the doorway!” Genocide Jill was going to end that statement with a laugh, it ended with a sneeze from the dust instead.

-

Fuyu opened her eyes to find that she was in the library holding a book…’Japanese Sign Language’? Did she have a sign language class? “I said leave, Genocider.” She heard from a nearby desk. “Byakuya? Did Jack do something wrong?” Upon speaking, Byakuya looked up from his book, noticing a change in the multiple’s voice. “Yes...yes she did, she was being a nuisance,” Byakuya said then returned to his book. “Ah...Byakuya?” Fuyu started, causing Byakuya to look up from his book once more. “Can I...just talk to you for a moment? I’m really...lost at the moment.” Fuyu admitted to the man in front of her.

“Well,” He said, dog-earring the age he was on and set the book aside, “I suppose that would be normal for someone of your...nature.” Fuyu tilted her head, “My...nature?” “With your DID, I mean.” Byakuya clarified and Fuyu nodded. “I guess but...today I got a random injury. The fact that I didn’t know where that came from is terrifying to me.” Fuyu said and Byakuya nodded, looking over her shoulder, likely at the clock.

“Byakuya?” Fuyu asked and Byakuya’s attention was brought back to her, “What would you do if you had DID?” Fuyu folded her thin hands on the desk, looking down at them. “I tend to not think about that caliber of ‘what if’. DID forms when someone is a child, I’m not a child so I don't have to worry.” Byakuya said while adjusting his glasses. Fuyu shook her head, “You’re right but…I’m just curious as to what I should do. You seem smart so I figured you could give me an idea.” Byakuya nodded, folding his hands on the library desk, “And you’re right as well, I am intelligent, so here’s what I would do in your shoes,” Byakuya started and Fuyu leaned in, showing she was paying attention.

“I would introduce myself. Our classmates mistake you for Toko every time you appear. You are accidentally making promises for Toko that she isn’t even aware of. Such as the notion you introduced saying that Toko is trying to heal her hemophobia.” Byakuya advised and Fuyu nodded along, absorbing every word. She had to introduce herself. That’s what she had to do. “Yeah, yeah! I need to introduce myself and stop hiding as Toko!” Fuyu voiced her understanding.

Fuyu touched Byakuya’s folded hands with her fingertips. “Thank you, Byakuya,” Fuyu said and she smiled. Toko usually smiled in a perverse or a self-conscious way, and Genocide Jack was almost always smiling with her knife-like teeth and snake-like tongue...Fuyu, on the other hand, smiled so genuinely, it looked almost unnatural on Toko’s body. “You’re really nice...I’m glad I met you. See you tomorrow, I’ll tell everyone who I am tomorrow! No more secrets!” Fuyu promised as she was leaving out the door, Byakuya called to her, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Fuyu.” A few seconds later he hears, “I will keep this promise, I swear on my life!” from the hallway.

How in the world could someone in Toko Fukawa’s body be so...tolerable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to stick to a new upload schedule and I think I can actually finish this fic! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading this trash fic so far and I hope you have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm starting a new fic series that I hope I can actually finish! :)  
> I hope I got at least most of the things about DID right here. I tried to adapt some real psychology into the psychology that the Danganronpa universe has established so I hope it works!
> 
> Remember, stay safe and wash your hands plz


End file.
